beybladeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Beyblade Anime Wiki
NyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyan NyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyan Slide Show Slideshow.JPG bh.JPG NyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyan About Beyblade is an anime and manga series about a group of kids playing a game called Beyblade in which they form teams to battle. Beyblades are high-performance spinning tops with enchanted beasts inside of them that battle one-another in order to win. Beyblade has been NyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyanimmensely popular and is translated around the world. It won the 2002 and 2003 "Toy of the Year" award and became one of the most popular toys from 2NyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyan000-2005 with over 100 Million units sold worldwide. However, in 2005, production was halted, Beyblades went downhill, and became unpopular. In 2009 (2010 in North America), after four-years, Beyblades were back with a new outer meNyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyantal layer on them. Along came a new series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. The Beyblade toys are produced by Takara Tomy in Japan and Hasbro, licenses and produces them in the UNyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyannited States and Canada. While the anime, is co-produced by Nelvana and TV Tokyo and currently airs. There are two different series to Beyblade, the original series and the Metal Saga. Each with different characters and Beyblades. News Hasbro *'August' **Beyblade: Metal Masters toys are released in countries outside America Takara Tomy **June 14: L Drago Destroy Gold Armored Ver. is released **BB-113: Scythe Kronos T125EDS is released *'July' **BB-114: Vari Ares is released **BB-115: BeylauncNyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyanher L-R (tentative name) - New color **BBC-01: Control Bey Starter A - Infared remote controller for a protagonist **BBC-02: Control Bey Starter B - Infared remote controller for a rival **BBC-03: Control BeyStadium - 2100 yen *'August'NyanNyanNyanNyan Nyan Nyan v vv v vNyan Nyanvv v v v vvv v v v v Nyan NyanV V V V V V V v vNyan Nyan v v v v vNyan vNyanvv Nyan Nyan vvv Nyan vvvNyanNyan **BB-116: Random Booster Vol. 8 **BB-117: Strongest Set - Rare Beyblades of protagonists with new colors *'September' **BB-118: Starter J - 4D Beyblade for a protagonist Featured Beyblade: June Category:Browse